Dirty Pair (anime)
The Dirty Pair anime was a 26 episode long TV series produced by the studio Sunrise (known as Nippon Sunrise at the time) and ran on Nippon TV from July 15th, 1985 through December 26th, 1985. It was directed by Norio Kashima and Toshifumi Takizawa. Synopsis Characters Mechanic Production The Dirty Pair anime is has a closer setup to the original Light Novels by Haruka Takachiho more than any of the other incarnations. Unlike the light novels, the universe of the anime has a more comical atmosphere and presents the typical styles of a 1980s inspired future. The Lovely Angels and the WWWA reside in a location known as Eleanor City where Kei (voiced by Kyouko Tonguu) and Yuri (voiced by Saeko Shimazu) live in an apartment together in the city's famous Damocles Tower. The chief of the 3WA in this version is Gooley Andrew Francess along with Calico who serves as second in command. The Lovely Angels also have another familiar alongside Mughi who is a small robot known as Nanmo. Release Due to the series low ratings, it was cancelled after 24 episodes leaving the last 2 episodes that were produced to be unaired and later released alongside the 10 episode sequel OVA series released on December 21st, 1987 through April 21st, 1988 under the title "With Love from the Lovely Angels". For over a decade, the TV series was the only animated Dirty Pair feature to not be licensed with an official English release but was picked up by Nozomi Entertainment and released in 2010 through 2011 in two box sets containing 13 episodes each. It is the only animated Dirty Pair feature to not have an English dub and only available in Japanese language with English subtitles. Episodes #How to Kill a Computer #Do Lovely Angels Prefer Chest Hair? #Go Ahead, Fall in Love! Love is Russian Roulette #The Chase Smells Like Cheesecake and Death #Criados' Heartbeat! #Lots of Danger, Lot of Decoys #Love is Everything. Risk Your Life to Elope!! #Gotta Do It! Love is What Makes a Woman Explode #Hire Us! Beautiful Bodyguards are a Better Deal #What! We're Heinous Kidnappers! #Hah Hah Hah, Dresses and Men Should Always Be Brand New #The Little Dictator! Let Sleeping Top Secrets Lie #What's This?! My Supple Skin is a Mess #The Vault or the Vote? A Murderous Day for a Speech #Dig Here, Meow Meow. Happiness Comes at the End #Leave It To Us! The WWWA is a Wondeful Job #Come Out, Come Out, Assassin #Pardon Us. Trouble's On the Run, So We're Coming Through! #An Unjustified Lover's Grudge. Let Me Love You Without Revenge #Nostalgic Blues Makes a Killer Soundtrack #No Way! 463 People Disappeared?! #We Did It! 463 People Found! #Something's Amiss...?! Our Elegant Revenge #Are You Serious? A Condo is a Dangerous Place to Live #Eek! The Boy in the Manor is a Terminator #R-Really?! For Beautiful Women, "Canon" is the Keyword to Escape See Also #Dirty Pair (OVA) #Dirty Pair: Affair on Nolandia #Dirty Pair: Project Eden #Dirty Pair: Flight 005 Conspiracy Navigation ja:ダーティペア (アニメ)